Opposites Attract
by The Raven Lover
Summary: They the very opposites, but as they say, opposites attract. But, for the bookworm's sadness, it wasn't as quick as she thought it was. But deep inside, she knew that the Iron Dragon Slayer loved her back and she just needed to make he see it.


**Disclaimer**: As ever, I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters (believe me, if I did, things would be quite different)

_**English is not and nor will ever be my first languange**_, so yeah.

* * *

If she once told someone that she, a petite and smart bookworm had fallen for the fearsome Gajeel Redfox and hoped they would end together, the most probable reaction was that she would be laughed at, but for her, it was a serious matter and in that day, she decided to confront the Iron Dragon Slayer about her feelings.

She clearly thought that she would be turned down the moment she said that three words that caused her so much trouble. First, she had to accept her feelings, even though she would often scold herself for it, he had hurt her during the Guild War with Phatom Lord, but he was the same man that saved her from Laxus's lightning, he had changed for the better. Second, she had to make other accept her feelings, often her teammates and even Lucy would pester her about it.

"Hey Levy-Chan! What are you doing today?" Lucy asked, as their everyday routine.

"Well, talk to Gajeel." The blunette said as it was nothing.

"Like you talk to him all time? Hell no." The blond girl said.

"Good words of motivation there." Levy rolled her eyes in a sarcastic way.

"Well, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but.." Lucy tried to apologize

"Then just say positive things, okay?" Levy chuckled.

The bookworm looked around, trying to find Gajeel, but the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't seem to be around. She then decided to start asking, but avoided Mira, the Demon Matchmaker would really like to bug her because of it until Levy and Gajeel were an official couple. It wasn't as pleasant as it sounded.

"Have you seen Gajeel?" The girl lost track of how many times had she asked those exact same words. That was until she saw a familiar figure walking around the guild, Gajeel's companion, the black exceed Phanterlily.

The girl ran towards the small cat and sat by his side, Lily looked at the girl and smiled. She was fond of him as much as he was fond of her, so they did got along quite well.

"How're you doing today, Levy?" The cat asked

"Really fine, I mean at least until now." Levy replied with smile. "But I really need to talk to Gajeel, do you know when is he coming?"

"He's not coming at all, he's sick because of our last travel." After hearing Lily's words, Levy remembered that as well as most Dragon Slayers, Gajeel was motion sick. She also remembered that they went on a mission or something some days ago that would take a lot of time and required vehicles to get there. "But I can take you there if you want."

For a moment, the bookworm's eyes sparkled at the idea of going to Gajeel and Lily's house, never being there herself. She didn't expect much from it though. But all her happiness vanished when a certain white-haired mage came closer. Mira arrived at the wrong part of the conversation.

"May I ask why?" The white-haired demon asked.

"Gajeel is sick and I thought of dropping by to see if he needs something!" Levy answered nervously. "And we really need to go, don't we?"

She grabbed Lily and ran to outside the guild, no Mira, no questions. When it came to love, the white-haired mage was not even a little bit subtle, Levy had already seem many of her attempts to bring Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, Jellal and Erza and even her own brother with Evergreen. _They will all come together when they feel like it_, it was common to hear the young girl saying such things to Mira, she enjoyed Mira's attempts, but she also believed that they should get together when they felt comfortable.

"Could you please let me go now?" The exceed asked, Levy even forgot about his existence.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl apologized, that was kind of their last talk, because they followed silently until some kind of warehouse made of steel, which Levy assumed to be Gajeel and Lily's house, she just hoped it to be better inside.

Surprisingly, it was. It looked like a normal house to be honest, a normal house filled with steel though. There was no sign of someone on the living room, but a loud noise was heard from the kitchen._"Damn it!"_ Levy thought. Gajeel was better now and her excuse was gone.

"Gajeel?" Levy called, just to be sure.

"Hey Lily…" Gajeel walked into the living room, but for his surprise, his beloved shrimp was there. "What the heck? Why is this shrimp here?"

Levy knew that he wasn't trying to be rude, but the vision of the Dragon Slayer that she was receiving, he stood only with his black boxers and bare chest that was making the girl melt there. It struck her, but she did change the way she was looking before the situation became awkward.

"I asked ya a question. Hey, shrimp?" Gajeel tried to get her attention, the petite girl was acting really strange.

"Lily said you weren't fine, so I thought of dropping by." She was going to complete her sentence by saying that she would go back to the guild, but her guts told her to stay, she had to do a very important thing.

"So, I thought of inviting Levy for lunch, she seems the kind that will appreciate my food." Lily smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Whatever, shrimp stay here while I put something on." He told her to stay there, not letting her curiosity take over her.

Gajeel returned in a somewhat short period of time. Fully dressed now for Levy's dismay. Gajeel stared her with his red orbs, pointing to the couch.

"Aren't ya going to sit?" He asked, like it was obvious.

"Oh, sure." She sat as fast as possible "So, uh, Gajeel, have you ever fallen in love? Like for real? I might just have fallen for you. For some strange reason, would have fallen for me as well?"

She could notice her heart racing and the butterflies on her stomach looked like they were throwing a party. But all of her happiness and anxiety flew away when she heard the words that came from his mouth. "Even if I actually love ya or whatever, I won't date ya or anything."

She couldn't believe, had she been so stupid to think that he would love her back? She could notice her hazel orbs being full of tears ready to fall. The bookworm, then, started to mumble things that the Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't even understand. She started hitting him for a reason that he won't probably ever know. But, in a moment, he hold her small arms.

"Oi, shrimp! Calm down, would ya?" He almost screamed so she would hear. "I won't date ya 'cause you're too good for me. I've pinned you and those clowns that follow you around in a fucking tree. I've hurt you. You should hate me…" It looked his speech could go on for hours and hours. But in a movement of impulse, she put their lips together, taking advantage that he had sat down.

"Shut up, would you? Stupid Gajeel, I've forgiven you a long ago."

* * *

Hope you liked it, well even though Gale/Gajevy is actually my Fairy Tail OTP, for me is far easier to write Gruvia or Jerza (I have no idea why though)

And again:

_**English is not and nor will ever be my first languange**_


End file.
